Pill
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: Hinata had been unfortunate enough to witness Vodka and Gin take care of their business. They caught her and forced on her their poison making her a 7 year old girl again. Murder, Kidnappings, The Black organisation - not a good combination.
1. Poisoned

**AN: Hello all so this fic is very different from what I usually write it's based in Conan's world so that means if would be filled with mystery/murder. The beginning is okay but I promise you it'll get better as we go further ;) oh and sorry for the shortness hopefully next chapter would be longer :D Review..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Detective Conan or Naruto**

* * *

Pill

"Oh man I'm late" a girl ran to the park gates late at night, she was late for curfew and her father would kill her if she was late again. "I better go through the park if I want to reach home sooner" the young girl clutched her back pack and ran as quickly as her short legs could take her.

She ran through the trees hurriedly and tripping was not in the plan but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side today as she skidded on her feet falling on her face, when she stood to run again her ankle burned with pain making her fall again.

"Shit I'll never reach home at this rate" she whispered backing up to the tree behind her cradling her injured ankle gingerly, "Maybe I'll call Neji" she muttered grabbing her from her pocket but again luck was being potty with her as her phone went off upon on clicking Neji's number.

"What! Oh man great Hinata if you just left early from Kiba's you wouldn't be here" Hinata grumbled slamming her head on the bark behind her, which to tell the truth hurt very much for Hinata's liking.

"Damn" sighing she tried to stand up but fell on her bum, so she decided it was better to wait for someone than try to walk on her injured foot.

"Vodka, did you put the luggage in the back" a husky voice interrupted Hinata from her sulking, truthfully the voice scared Hinata, she shivered involuntary as another voice spoke.

"Yes Gin but did you take care of the extra baggage" this Gin guy just laughed freaking Hinata out, 'Man how scary can they get, hmm if I looked what would I see? I doubt there's something scary they might help me even' she thought as she cracked her neck behind her looking behind the tree.

Hinata saw two men in black trench coats and fedora hats, but when she saw the dead body on the ground she gasped loudly in shock. Quickly she clutched her mouth hoping they didn't hear her, she didn't want to die she was too young!

The two men heads snap at the direction of the sound, "Did you hear that Gin?" he whispered as his hand fell on his gun, Vodka nodded as he too clutched on his gun walking slowly to the tree that was a head of them.

Hinata was scared sweat glistered on her forehead as she clutched her mouth tightly praying they don't notice her, but little did she know that the men were almost behind her. 'Please don't see me, please don't see him' she thought tucking herself in almost hiding, but unfortunately she wasn't able to hide from the two men as they saw her curled in a ball filled with terror and fear.

"Well look Vodka, it's a little girl" Gin smirked as he tucked his gun and Hinata's eyes widened even more, she knew she was dead there. "Heh what are you doing here girly?" Vodka smirked as he twirled his gun in his hand.

Hinata scared didn't know what to do, her mind was scattered and she feared death by the hands of those two strangers so she did the most logical thing, she scrambled on her hands and feet trying to get away even though the pain of her foot was unbearable she had to get out. A broken foot was by far better than a dead Hinata.

Gin quickly reacted as he grabbed Hinata from the neck of her t-shirt, "Uh-ah you are not going anywhere" he smirked as Hinata thrashed around his arms wanting to get away, tears fell as silent screams escaped her mouth. How will she get out of this? Vodka slowly walked to her with something in his hand.

Hinata thrashed scared that she'll be dead tonight but when a hand clashed on her jaw forcing to open up she screamed but the hand slipped something her mouth making her choke and swallow the unknown item.

Her heart pumped fast as black spots started to fill in the corner of her eyes falling in a dark abyss, her body fell limp in the stranger's arms so he shook his hands off her making her fall on the ground, smudging her face into the dirt.

"Heh that should do it"

'I'm dead' she thought as one of her hand draped over her stomach.


	2. Surprise

**AN: Chapter 2 had finally arrived :D well I'm gonna warn you but during the whole story Hinata will have a bubbly personality but not too bubbly and when she's serious then she's serious ;) enjoy and Review ****please ****:D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Detective Conan**

* * *

Pill

"Conan be careful it's dangerous between the trees" a young girl ran after her little brother, they were in the park it was a sunny day with the sky being sparkled but the sun. Conan laughed and ran through the trees with the girl behind him.

"Catch me then Ran" he shouted back, Conan ran it was good being a kid again you live without a care in the world.

Suddenly his feet caught making his small body collide with the ground, he looked back to see a beautiful girl with long flowy midnight-blue hair about his age but what surprised him was that her body was drowned under clothes many sizes larger than her.

"Conan slow down" Ran huffed as she bent over her knees breathing deeply from the long run.

"Why do you always have to ru- who's that?" Ran bent down on her knees brushing the strands of hair that fell on the girl's face.

Conan stood up and was pretty much surprised too, "I don't know I tripped over her by mistake then you found me" he stared at the girl too.

"Who would anyone leave a young girl in the park?" she blinked as she felt her forehead which was burning up making Ran gasp.

"Conan we have to get back she's burning up, it could put her in a dangerous condition" Ran panicked as Conan heart thumped faster.

They quickly ran back to their home which fortunately was only a street away, Ran quickly slipped into the apartment and into her room laying the girl on her futon. She ran to their kitchen grabbing a bowl filling with ice and water then back to the girl who was squirming from the pain of the fever.

Ran rested the wet cold towel on the girl's head who had tears rolling down her face, Ran felt sad as she stroked her cheek lightly she opened the drawer taking the thermometer to check her high temperature.

Conan watched Ran taking care of the young girl who she met merely minutes ago, he didn't know what to do to help so he tried not to get in the way. Sighing he sat beside Ran.

'She has a big heart I wish I was back to what I used to be before, we could've been together' he thought remembering his past life with Ran, they were happy together until the Black Organization had to ruin his life and turned him into a young boy.

He looked back the stranger, first the girl was wearing clothes too many sizes bigger than her so putting two and two together he knew the Black Organization were behind all of this.

'They ruined another life'

* * *

In all honesty Hinata felt dead. She floated in what seemed like a dark abyss. "So this is what it feels to be dead" she whispered and a blinding light caught her off guard but she felt like sleeping forever.

"_**No**_" a white figure came around Hinata, the figure twirled and stared at the droopy eyes of the sleepy Hyuga.

"What? I just want to sleep" Hinata whispered almost falling but the figure caught her and shook her slightly.

"_**No! You can't sleep now; you have a huge mission a head of you. Please wake up**_" the figures' voice was light filled with femininity as if putting Hinata in a trance.

"I can't I'm so sleepy, its quiet here" Hinata continued to speak in a low voice in the figures' arms but the slap instantly woke her up making her stand straight.

"Hey that was uncalled for" Hinata frowned shaking the sleepiness off her face. She stared at the white figure and her eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you?" Hinata whispered in shock this figure looked exactly like her and seriously everything right now is creeping the hell out of Hinata.

"_**I'm your conscious silly**_" the figure smiled as if she accomplished the impossible, well waking Hinata is hard so in way she did.

"Conscious? ... Hey wait shouldn't... you be like uh a mini me with wings and halo prancing here and there, and shouldn't... there be a counterpart for you?" Hinata cocked her head confusion; everything was confusing so yeah she's confused.

Her conscious sighed heavily in defeat "**No****,**_** what you see in cartoons are fake you have one conscious and no I don't **_**prance**_** around with wings and a halo that's degrading for all conscious's around the world**_" she pouted huffing from the confused Hyuga.

"Hey hey sorry didn't mean to _**degrade**_ you" Hinata glared at her 'conscious' who continued to pout and rant that life is not fair.

"Ease it now what's happening?" she asked slapping her conscious to stop her from rambling even more.

"_**HEY I ONLY GET TO SLAP! **__**... **__**Okay well you are in the realm of consciousness and **__**you have to stay**__** until you are ready **__**to **__**wake up, so until then let's play**_" 'conscious' grinned twirling around her flowy dress.

"Wow what an original name" Hinata chuckled sarcastically she heard names far better than this.

"If it was me I'll name it 'Hinata's awesome world of darkness'" she grinned at her creativity but when 'conscious' stop twirling and laughed that made Hinata frown.

"What that's an awesome name comparing to 'Realm of consciousness'" 'conscious' held her stomach as she laughed the name is too funny.

"_**N-no it's just that haha your so full of yourself… oops I think it's time for you to wake up**__**, bye...**_" 'conscious' frowned.

"Wait wait what do you mean wak-" Hinata was stopped as she felt herself being lifted up.

* * *

Jolting up awake Hinata panted at the feeling of falling into her body and it was not a good feeling, controlling her breath she noticed a wet rag on her lap. She slowly went to pick it when she noticed something wrong.

Her hands were tiny!

There she started to panic, "No no this is not right" Hinata whispered as she tried to stand up but ended up falling screaming bloody murder, "Oww hell it still hurts" she cried clutching now her tiny feet.

"Why is everything tiny?" she shouted as someone slammed her door open only to see a young boy panting from running across the hall, 'Someone's not athletic' she thought staring at him.

"A-are you okay?" he finally spoke after silence hung in the room, her huge doe eyes stared at the boy.

"I'm not, my ankle is killing me" she frowned sadly staring at her tiny feet "And why am I tiny?" Hinata looked up back at the boy who walked in the room.

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head blinking innocently making Hinata smile a little.

"What I mean why are my hands and feet are tiny I distinctly remember that I'm a size 4 foot wise" (UK size) she grimaced looking for a mirror, "Do you have a mirror?" she asked the shocked boy.

After getting his head together Conan ran back to his room and grabbed a mirror for the new girl, he didn't know her yet he found her kind of amusing. 'Maybe it'll be fun having her around' he smiled as he walked back to Ran's room who wasn't at home she had to get some medicine for the girl's fever as well as Kogoro who went to his office upstairs so they were alone.

"Here you go" he smiled as Hinata quickly snatched the mirror and looked at her face, horror crossed Hinata's face as she continued to stare at her face. Slowly she lifted her tiny hand to run it down her cheek.

"Why do I look like a seven year old?" she whispered in shock looking back at Conan who sighed and sat beside her.

"You won't believe me if I told you" Conan looked at her, she was extremely pretty for a seven year old but he brushed that thought quickly he had Ran waiting for him.

"Try me" Hinata whispered blinking her opal eyes as Conan sighed once again.

"You were drugged hence your physical change" he nodded as Hinata stared at him thinking.

"So that's what they gave me" she whispered sadly and looked down "How am I supposed to live now?"

"You can live here, Ran has taken a liking to you" Conan smiled trying to cheer up the little girl.

"Ran?"

"Yeah my older sister well... figuratively speaking" he smiled brighter as a small smile slipped on her face but immediately fell.

"Hey how did you know I was drugged?" Hinata asked the odd boy he seemed to know knowledge beyond his years, 'Unless….'

"Yes I was drugged too, a couple years back. I don't seem like growing anymore" he frowned

"You mean I'll stay like this forever? What about my family?" Hinata panicked this was not good why did life have to be cruel to her?

"Don't worry I have a friend who is in the same position as us and is searching for an antidote"

She sighed in relief "That's good to know, so what's your name? I'm Hinata Hyuga" Hinata smiled as Conan returned it.

"Conan Egogawa"

"Nice to meet you Conan but, I'll need a better explanation right after you bring me some bandages and painkillers" Hinata looked back at her swollen ankle.

Just realizing her swollen ankle Conan sighed and went over to the bathroom to get the things she needed.

'This will be interesting'


End file.
